


What I Walk Through For You

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any half-decent Wiccan priestess would declare them married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Walk Through For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #26, **Elementally, My Dear Watson:** Earth/Air/Fire/Water. Involve one or more of them in your entry today.

Watson only had time to shout a warning and stop Holmes before the explosion flung him away, searing him with a great gout of fire.

***

Watson rolled on the ground from the destroyed train-car; he seized the nearest rifle to shoot back and defend the three of them, both he and the weapon begrimed with earth.

***

It was that simple of an equation, at the last; die with Watson, or die saving Watson. Holmes closed his eyes, gripped his prey, and tumbled backward over the balcony, plummeting through the air.

***

Moriarty’s body absorbed most of the shock of the landing, but the icy mountain snowmelt engulfed them both, threatening to steal his breath. _No_ , was his one coherent thought as the broken corpse was wrenched from his grasp and the boulders made free with them, living and dead. _I must finish this work, and know him truly safe; then I can return to him._ Again he was temporarily overcome by a cascade of freezing water.


End file.
